Defaming Fogs: Episode 9
Wolfgang has gone to the battlefield to face Val. The barrier walls are up and the brawl is about to begin. Nexus watch from a distance... ( Weolin comes out of his ball form ) ( Volf comes out of her ball form with a changed look. From each tip of the "W", four flat, metallic-like wings stick out. The "W" crest is colored in the her attributes, in gemstone color. Volf's fur is pure green with no gems stuck. Volf's attributes are Crystalic Ventus, Crystalic Electricity, and Crystalic Magnetism ) ( Volf stares Weolin down ) Val) Ability Activ-''' '''( Weolin falls to the ground with Volf passed him ) Val) *Next to Volf*... ( Weolin slowly gets up, but is knocked back down ) ' '( Volf lands next to Wolfgang ) ' '''Crysemtion Volf) I love this. ' 'Wolfgang) I know you do. ' '( Volf turns her head to watch Weolin get up ) ' '( Volf disappears ) ' '( Weolin holds his hands out, but is knocked back ) ' '( Volf stands where Weolin was ) ' '''Crysemtion Volf) You cannot hit me. ( Weolin rolls back onto his feet ) ' '( Volf disappears ) ' '( Weolin jumps ) ' '( Weolin crashes back onto the ground body first ) ''' '''Val) Ultimate Ability Activate! Motion-Stopper! ( Weolin stops the opponent's movement, freezing the opponent ) Crysemtion Volf) Bring a challenge already. *Disappears* ' '( Weolin puts his hands into the air ) ( Volf's motion stops, appearing frozen next to Weolin ) Val) Ability Activate! Sluggish Insert! ( Weolin stabs the opponent with a green aura blade; the opponent is slown down ) ( Weolin pulls a blade out of his shoulder armor, with a green aura on his hand ) ' '( The green aura transfers into the blade ) ( Weolin stabs Volf, then rolls backwards in a ball ) ' '( Volf is slown down, when she can move again ) ( Volf stands where Weolin rolled away from ) ''' '''Crysemtion Volf) *Walks towards Weolin, whom is in a ball* I went slow on you. *Stops next to Weolin* Val) *Whispers* Ability Activate! Warrior's Rage! ( Weolin releases a blast from his lion head crest ) ( Volf headbutts Weolin ) ' '( Weolin comes out of his ball, releasing a blast towards Volf's head ) ''' '''BOOM! ( Smoke erupts after the blast hits Volf's head ) ' '( Weolin flies out of the smoke, crashing into the barrier wall ) ( Volf walks out of the smoke, shaking her head ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Emerald Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse of hard, emerald winds, that burst into a force of winds at impact ) ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse from her "W" crest ) ' '( Weolin rolls out of the way ) ' '( The pulse crashes into the barrier wall ) ' '( Winds bounce off, pushing Weolin towards Volf ) ' '( Volf charges and catches Weolin's chest with her mouth ) ' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Nitro Spin! ( Crysemtion Volf, spins in a drill like motion, with a green aura ) ' '( Volf gains a green aura, spinning towards the barrier wall ) ' '''Val) Ability Activate! Warrior's Rage! ( Weolin releases a blast from his lion head crest ) BOOM! ' '( Smoke erupts again ) ' '( Volf slides out with Weolin sitting on her ) ''' '''Val) Ability Activate! Pain Insert! ( Weolin stabs the opponent with a red aura blade; the opponent feels intense pains ) ( Weolin pulls a blade out of his other shoulder's armor ) ' '( Weolin's hand gains a red aura that transfers into the blade ) ' '( Weolin stabs Volf with the red aura blade ) ' '( Volf starts to feel intense pain ) ( Weolin rolls off Volf ) ( Volf crashes into the barrier wall ) ''' '''Val) Ability Activate! Exposed Insert! ( Weolin stabs the opponent with a tan aura blade; the opponent's defense is weakened ) ( Weolin pulls a sword out of his right foot's armor ) ( Weolin gains a tan aura, that transfers into the blades aura ) ( Weolin walks towards Volf ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Linked Ability Activate! Complete Structure! ( Crysemtion Volf regains all her attributes ) + Crystalic W-Shock! ( Crysemtion Volf's "W" crest hits the opponent and charges all Crystalic Attributes into the opponent ) ( Volf gains all her Crystalic Attributes with a bright flash ) ' '( Volf is turned towards Weolin ) ' '( Weolin goes for a stab ) ' '( Volf turns to white spheres ) ' '( The white spheres pop up, throwing Weolin into the air ) ' '( 10 Volf's form under Weolin ) ' '( Weolin spins out towards the Volves and releases a blast from his lion head crest ) ' '( Weolin falls, while the blast heads towards the Volves ) ( The Volves take impact from the blast, all remaining ) ' '( All the Volves hold their "W" crest into the air ) ( Weolin lands onto each "W" crest differently ) ' '( Each Volf releases nine different crystalic attribute electricity into Weolin's body ) ' '( Weolin crystalizes, until he turns to his ball form ) ' '( Volf returns to one, after turning into white spheres again ) ''' ''By Nexus...'' 'Valkyrie) I challenge, I like. LET'S CHALLENGE THEM! ' 'Nexus) No. ' 'Valkyrie) YES! ' '''( The barrier walls lower ) Nexus) No, he just got home yesterday. Valkyrie) YES! ' '''Nexus) NO! ' 'Valkyrie) I'm asking! *Flies* ' '( Nexus grabs Valkyrie ) ' '( Valkyrie drags Nexus along, until Nexus lets go ) ' '( Volf keeps an eye on Valkyrie, whom is still in his ball form ) ' '( Valkyrie comes out of his ball form ) ' '( Volf looks at Wolfgang, then back at Valkyrie ) ' '( Valkyrie tries to punch Volf ) ' '( Volf headbutts Valkyrie's fist ) ' '''( Valkyrie is pushed backwards, but lands on his feet ) Valkyrie) I CHALLENGE YOU! *Charges* ' 'Defaming Fogs: Episode 10 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 9 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Valentin 98 Category:Weolin Category:Valkyrie Category:Nexus